xyonrisingfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Xai
Basic Xai is the official language of the Xai Ascendancy and the standard language of the world of Xyon and its populace. Basic Xai has existed as the sole language of the Xai since the beginning of recorded history on Xyon, and with very few alterations to the language with the exception of words being added to it for new forms of thought, ideas, and objects. History Basic Xai was known to have emerged long before the earliest periods of Xai history, more than 7,500 years ago, as the only known language spoken by the ancestors of the Xai. The University of Xyon discovered that there exist today only five dialects of Basic Xai today due to the largely homogenous history and culture of the Xai. *Metian accent—Metians speak with a considerably deep and quiet voice. It sounds depressing to many other Xai, and eeriely dark as well, quite unsurprising considered the dark and stormy worlds the Metians inhabit. Often because of the gloomy and depressing manner in which Metians speak, other Xai often avoid them out of desire to not "cut their wrists" so to speak. *Iconian accent—Iconians speak with slow, creeping accents, which are often disturbing and reflect their culture as a hedonistic and sadist people. Very monotonic, the Iconian accent does not stray far from the Basic accent in pronunciation and inflection, though it does draw from the Metian accent, which too is monotonic and somewhat lacks emotion or feeling. *Kordanian accent—The Kordanians speak in a manner that Xai (and humans) from other worlds regard as "thuggish" and "ghetto". Kordanians often pronounce /ing/ as /in/, and will often use tenses that anger zealous phonologists. Because of the way they speak, Kordanians are stereotyped as ignorant and lazy, though their long-running successes as pirates and spies have proven otherwise. *Havasu (Navarro) accent—The Havasu of Navarro speak in a high rhotic tone, where the /r/ is alway pronounced. Also, the glide deletion of /ay/ into /ah/ is extremely common, meaning that Havasu pronouce words such as "buy" as "bah". For this and many other differences in their accent, the inhabitants of Navarro are considered "backwards" or "stupid" by the rest of the Xai, though this is far from the case. *Celestian (Midnight) accent—The inhabitants of Midnight and Juno speak with a highly acute accent, spoken with many trills and several aspirated stops. It is considered exotic by the Xai at large, and many agree that it plays well into the already exotic nature of the Celestians and the worlds they inhabit. *Illabani (Illaban) accent—The Illabani speak with a very posh and clipped accent, and too many Xai conveyed the sense of upper-class superiority when they listen to a Illabani. Many Xai mock the wealthy by using a poorly imitated version of the Illabani accents, much in the way a human would pretend to speak British English to convey social superiority for laughs. Trivia *Basic Xai was created by the author in 2005 originally to serve as a personal writing script. However, it came to be used to give the Xai more flavor and seperate them from the rest of the inhabitants on Xyon. *Basic Xai is only the written script of the Xai in the setting. Their language, which is too called Basic Xai, cannot be replicated by human vocal codes since it is similar to a number of inaudible sounds humans cannot naturally produce. *Each of the accents were largely based off of real world accents. **Basic/Universal - Midwestern American accent. Largely that from the southern half of Chicago's metropolitan area. **Metian - Similar to a gloomy gothic voice. **Iconian - Deep, creepy, monotonic voice. Visualize a sadist for example. **Kordanian - Mostly based on African American Vernacular English. Think rappers and heavy metal singers. **Havasu - Based off of Southern American English and Texan English. **Celestian - Based on Romani and other Romance languages (close to those used by the gypsies). **Illabani - Based on the "proper" English accent. Category:Languages Category:Copyright